Broken Glass
by BigBoss3
Summary: A young girl, the picture of loneliness, runs into the woods in the dead of a wintery night to end her life. A shadow, slender and faceless, sees her through the trees and unknowingly sparks something...
1. Chapter 1

The pale girl weaved through the thick, snow-dusted woods with ease and grace, as if she were one with the wind.

The wind. More like a breeze, this invisible force had painted the girl's cheeks a rosy pink, and her lips a soft lavender. Her skin, already a preternatural shade of ivory, looked as though it was glowing in the rays of moonlight that struggled to push through the canopy of evergreens.

She ran in between the broad trunks and underneath the low branches, her breathing fast and labored. Her dainty feet, bare and pink, were silent as they practically glided over the harsh ground.

She ran with the wind, changed direction when it changed direction, followed it's lead. They danced to the sound of silence.

When the pale girl reached her destination, the dance stopped. Her feet slowed, the wind rushed past her frail form and tousled the thin dress she wore. Her silken hair whipped her numb cheeks mercilessly.

She had reached her destination.

_Blood trickled down the branches, slowly and deliberately. A single drop plummeted to the ground and hissed at the cold contact. A wisp of steam entered the air, carrying with it that coppery smell. A shadow loomed over that drop, a faceless shadow. _

_If the shadow had a mouth, he would have smiled. No, grinned_

_He would have grinned ear to ear, if he had those as well. _

_The shadow, tall and unnaturally slender, rose his 'face' to look at the tree. _

_Oh yes, a sight to behold. If the Shadow knew how to laugh, he would have then. Such an amusing sight. Nothing quite like it._

_Well, almost nothing._

_The featureless face the shadow bore snapped to the right, and through the trees , through the gentle snowfall, he saw a girl who appeared to glow._

_She was petite and quite thin; Dark brown hair spilled down her shoulders and barely touched the small of her back. From a distance, she appeared quite delectable._

_The shadow moved forward one step, his long legs taking him a few feet closer to the wispy little creature. Only then did he realize how positively moronic she must have been, for she only wore a sheer little dress in weather that would freeze the warmest heart. Upon further inspection, his 'eyes' landed upon her bare feet._

_Interest piqued, the shadow watched the girl pull out a small piece of glass._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I am EXCITED AS ALL HELL to get this story really going. The three followers I have accumulated in the last 24 hours have really put me in a fantastic and creative mood. Now, do NOT expect super long chapters. My ideas come in small snippets, and if I write for too long, they get well…shitty. I'll TRY to update everyday after school. I make this up as I go along so even I, the author, lack a clear view of what's to be expected in the chapters to come. I know my writing style is a 'lil fruity and confusing. I don't repeat things because I'm stupid, I just think it adds an underlying poetic tone. This IS a Slender Man fic, for anyone who hasn't figured it out already. I will be adding snippets of my own strange experiences into this. Please point out any mistakes I make. I have a tendency to bash the keyboard in a fit of creative rage that results in a few grammatical errors. Also, I highly suggest you find some nice, ambient music to accompany this story while you read. I've had The Village soundtrack on repeat for the last couple days; it sets the perfect mood. Please review!**

The girl's pale hand trembled as it brought the jagged weapon closer to her wrist. The warm river of life that lay beneath the yielding skin began to leave her as soon as contact was made. She wasted no time, and dug into her wrist with what little strength she had left. High whimpers and cries of pain left her every now and then, until both wrists were drenched in deep red.

The glass dropped from her hand, and she swayed a bit. Her frail body trembled, the cold and pain overloading her senses.

"I'm sorry," The girl whispered to the wind, as her vision blurred and her legs buckled. Her body met the ground with a soft thud. The comforting dark of sleep began to embrace her, tugged at the girl's remaining consciousness.

The cold ground beneath her seemed to melt into a pool of warmth, the snow falling on her into a summer rain. The idea of dragging herself up and getting help crossed her mind, but it was fleeting.

No one could truly help her.

Large green eyes, glazed over with the promise of death, stared up through the evergreens at the pale moon. Tears welled up and spilled down the porcelain cheeks.

_The shadow watched the little creature hurt herself, heard her cries echo through the woods, saw her finally collapse beneath the weight of her injuries._

_One would expect him to be elated, being able to see the pathetic end of someone's pathetic life._

_He was not elated. In fact, the shadow was angry. He was the one supposed to be inflicting pain. He was the one who squeezed tears from wide, fearful eyes._

_Her death was supposed to be his doing. That was her fate the moment she had dared to enter his domain. She was practically asking for it._

_The shadow observed the half-dead heap only a moment longer, before starting in it's direction._

_It was so silent. So very silent. The girl may have wanted to die, but not in such utter quiet. She mustered up the will to roll over on her side and curled in on herself, violent shivers racking her whole body. Licking her icy lips, she began to hum. It was a sad and tortured sound, raspy and barely audible. The melody was interrupted from time to time with her sobs. The gentle throb in her wrists acted as a metronome, kept her hum in a slow beat._

_Another sound seemed to join the whispery music she had created. Footfalls, gentle and far-between. _

_In another life, in another moment, the girl would have fled at the slightest snap of a twig because of her timid nature. But in the cold reality she had placed herself in, she was without a care. She was unaware of the menacing source that produced such halting footsteps. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters today. Small, but satisfying…I hope.**

_The shadow was used to the music that usually accompanied his approach; screams of unbridled terror and shouts of disbelief. _

_Oh, such a beautiful symphony. It was all for him. _

_It seemed that this night, the shadow would not have as grand an entrance as he would have liked. He was unaccustomed to the silence that seemed to burden his shoulders as he neared the girl. The absolute absence of sound had such density to it, such weight. _

_He took one more step forward and stopped, the tip of his black leather shoes almost touching the heap of sadness. A large puddle of darkness surrounded the frail form._

_The shadow loomed above her, leaning forward slightly. The girl's back was facing him, obstructing her face._

_He leaned forward a bit more, his slender body bending at an unnatural angle, and was finally able to study the girl's features._

_In what little light the moon offered, he could see the outline of a curled legs and outstretched arms. A pale face seemed to shine through the tresses of dark hair that blew over it. A gently furrowed brow, closed eyes laced with thick lashes._

_Full, pout-like lips._

_The only indication that life still resided in the girl was the hot breath that drifted from her mouth like smoke from a dying fire._

_The shadow leaned back into an erect position, and from his back, four strange, tentacle-like appendages sprouted. They seemed to stretch as they snaked towards the sky and fell limp, before sliding underneath the girl and lifting her into the air._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm really going to try to make these chapters longer. I'm quite sick right now, so I'll be able to split my time between playing Journey and updating this fic.**

The girl thought herself dead.

She had accomplished what she had set out to do that night. After a few tortuous minutes in the freezing cold, lying in her own blood, she had ended her life. She even felt an angel lift her from the unforgiving Earth.

But if she were dead, wouldn't she be numb to the aching cold that remained? Shouldn't she be enveloped by a white, loving light?

Shouldn't the arms of the angel be warm?

Suddenly, the girl was very afraid. Afraid because she was alive, albeit barely. Afraid because whatever was holding her was not an angel. It was deathly cold.

Her body was not able to register the command to move or resist. Completely drained of strength, all she could manage was a whisper.

"No…"

Opening her eyes would only increase the mind-numbing fear now eating away at her. She knew that. Sadly, curiosity had won the internal battle and with great hesitation, the girl's eyes fluttered open.

_Even to the shadow, the coldest of beings, the human girl felt unnaturally freezing. The smallest of shudders traveled up his extra appendage and into his thin form. _

_Like a damp rag, she hung from his grasp, her delicate face turned towards him. He became aware of just how tiny she was compared to him. If she were to stand next to him, she'd only reach his waist._

_Questioned ran through his mind, pointless and unworthy of thought. Who was this creature? Why had she tried to take her own life? _

_It didn't matter. Here, in the dark and cold of night, he had the final say in all matters. Especially in those of life and death._

_A feminine voice invaded his musings. The girl had spoken. _

"_No". No? Had this weak, purposeless, half-dead human dared to tell him no? _

_The shadow drew the petite girl closer to him, so that her final breaths would fan over his 'face'. Yes, she would die. He would tear the stinking life right out of her and leave the shell to rot among the trees. His limb's tightened around her._

_In that moment, the shadow was met with eyes of earth; green and vibrant. They gazed at him with little emotion for a few seconds, before widening in shock and terror. Those pouty lips parted to make way for what the shadow anticipated to be a scream. Only a gasp escaped._

_He drew her nearer still, until her forehead rested against his 'own'. Oh, the terror. It was practically dripping off of her. He lapped up every bit of it like a starving cat lapping up milk. The girl trembled mercilessly, as her small hands weakly tugged at the limb coiled around her. Her rapid heartbeat caused the self-inflicted wounds to drip anew. She writhed a bit, as much as her weak body would let her, before going limp once more. The shadow watched warm tears travel down her cheeks, wetting her quivering lips. _

_He felt like an artist, studying his own work, almost critiquing it. _

_There was another emotion taking form within him though, one that contrasted greatly with his pure enjoyment of the human's suffering. It was alien, felt wrong and misplaced. _

_As the girl's whimpers faded and movements stilled, he identified it. As her eyes, still locked on him, began to close, he identified the disgusting and vile feeling within him._

_He believed it to be guiilt._


	5. Chapter 5

**Short, I know…but I really wanted to update before bed.**

There was no mouth, no eyes. There was no hair. Only shadows upon a smooth, white surface. A blank canvas where a face should have been.

The girl held this impossibility in her eyes, gripped it with her vision in hopes of understanding.

Maybe she had died, and this was her punishment. Death did not have a face; what made it so terrifying it's lack of. If her blood was not already iced over, it was now.

Her eyes quickly glided over the rest of the faceless being, just enough to see the crisp, black business suit and dark red tie. She could barely process it's unnatural height and waif-like body, or the strange black things that hovered above it. They reminded her of branches. One of them was wrapped around her, holding her in the air.

The girl's labored breath caught in her throat when it's grip tightened and brought her closer, until her face was against it. She had expected a flood of cold to spread across her skin, but was instead greeted by an overwhelming warmth. If it had a nose, it would be touching hers. Eyes, and their lashes would graze.

She brought her trembling hand to the cold branch around her and tugged, aware of how pathetic she must have looked.

Could it see? Could it see her expression of pure horror, her attempts to free herself, her bloodied wrists? Did it enjoy this?

It was too much. The girl was so tired, so overwhelmed with pain and fear. She was so cold.

She held it in her eyes as consciousness was finally ripped from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I mentioned before, I'm making this up as I go along. If you have any suggestions about where I'm steering this, please speak up! **

**Once again, I highly suggest listening to instrumental stuff while reading this. Truly heightens the experience, so check out the Silent Hill 2 soundtrack. Creep/beautiful/ambient/amazing!**

_Guilt. _

_The shadow must have been mistaken. _

_Nothing could cause such a _human _emotion to fill him, but it did. The cold, clawed hand of regret and shame had taken hold of his insides. It squeezed and scratched, ripped and tore at his being._

_Why? What was the cause? He hadn't even done anything to the girl. At least, not yet. _

_The shadow had all the more reason to end her now. Ending her would extinguish that disgusting feeling. It would sever that hand. Her blood soaking the earth, bones littering the snow, skin hanging from the trees. Yes, that's what he needed. _

_Needed. _

_Not wanted. _

_Accompanying the loathsome guilt was an urge. _

_The urge to save the tiny form that hung from his limb. Bandage her wounds, warm her skin._

_Mend her broken soul. _

_The shadow stood there for a moment, unmoving. He let the muddled pool of unwelcome emotions swirl and battle within him. Strangely, he felt detached from himself, as if he wasn't making the decision. If it were his decision, he would have torn the girl to pieces. _

_Instead, the shadow dropped her from the black limb and into his long, spindly arms. With great care that came unnatural to him, he pressed the girl's body against his own, in hopes to reverse the effects of the cold. After only a few moments, the small form began to cling to him, her body acting on instinct. _

_The shadow flinched. Human contact. It was more foreign than guilt. He had touched humans before, but never like this. Never for any reason other than to destroy them. _

_Smelly, sickening, and useless creatures. They offended every sense imaginable. _

_Why was he holding one in his arms?_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm quite honestly beginning to scare myself with this story. I put a couple pillows in front of my window before I went to bed last night…'cause you know, pillows are Slendy's only weakness.

Oh and so there's no confusion in this chapter, Slender Man is referred to as the 'warmth' and the 'carrier' in the chapter by our little human.

The girl wasn't cold anymore. Warmth that had always been taken for granted had returned to her. Sensation was replacing the numbness. She didn't know how, who or why; She didn't care. Without hesitation, she fisted her small hands against the source. The deluge of returning feeling almost hurt. She winced and cuddled closer.

It took awhile for the her to realize that she was moving. The warmth was carrying her. Slow, daunting footsteps interrupted the silence, dead leaves under the fresh snow crunching softly.

She knew that there was something wrong, that the warmth was not to be trusted, but her consciousness was holding on by a thread. Logical thought had abandoned her. Ironically, the will to survive was stronger than the warning sounding off in her head.

Just as she had moved with the wind, she moved with the warmth. Her mind was too weak to make sense of time; it seemed as though three lifetimes had passed before everything stilled.

Instead of pulling her face away from the warmth to look at it, the girl kept her cheek against it, against the soft material.

A bit of movement. She felt herself being lowered down onto what felt like a lap. The arms that were wrapped around her back were replaced by hands, the fingers long and thin. They tried to tug her away from the carrier. She held fast, whimpered in protest.

To her surprise, she felt the carrier sigh, and felt a hand leave her. The girl kept her eyes shut, tried to slow her quick intakes of breath.

A harsh sound filled the air; the ripping of cloth.

The girl cried softly as her hand was pulled away from her. Cold fingers probed the deep gashes in her wrist, before wrapping a band of material tightly around them. Bolts of pain shot up her arm. She buried her face further into the warmth, fresh tears welling in her eyes, and cried even more when her other wrist was dressed.

The arm's of her carrier slipped around her once more, and she welcomed them.

She welcomed them even when the memory of a white, featureless face flashed behind her weary eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A bit of a dull chapter, sorry! I needed a filler, something that allowed me to update without making any huge twists. I need more time to think about where I want this to go. So afraid I'm gonna end up ruining it. Review!**

_Unsure of what to do after dressing the girl's wounds, the shadow brought his arms around her once more and waited._

_Waited for what? An explanation as to why he had done what he did? Why he had undoubtedly saved her life?_

_Was he waiting for her to wake up and gaze upon his blank visage? Scream and kick until he'd be forced to silence her?_

_He looked down, studied the frayed sleeves of his jacket._

_His beloved black jacket. It was ruined now, the cuffs ripped off to bandage the little one's wounds. The cold nipped lightly at his bare, white wrists._

_Anger building within him, the shadow flexed his serpentine limbs. He wanted to feel them pierce flesh and bone, wanted to wrap them about a human's head and squeeze. So easy to satisfy that need; he didn't even have to wander in search of a victim._

_She was right there, in the last place she_

_should have been. His lap. The detached feeling he had experienced earlier returned. It was as if he was a third party, gazing down at the thin figure clad in black, kneeling down with a doll-like girl resting upon it. He laughed at the thin creature, mocked it for it's weakness and stupidity._

_Mocked himself._

_Still unsure and more angry than he had ever been, the shadow stood up slowly, pressed the girl closer to him and headed for the forest's edge._

_After a few steps, she had slipped her arms around his slender neck._


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! It is with a sad heart I end this scene. I would have loved for Slendy to hold her in his arms the whole damn story but we all know that would get boring and mushy. I have a lot of plot-making to do because I intend to make this fic quite long.**

_After the shock of the girl's embrace wore off, the shadow began to walk with ease again. His fiery angry had burned down to a meek flame as the light snow began to dust his shoulders. A few flakes had accumulated in the human's hair, and he was quick to remove them._

_Wet hair would only bring back the cold he had sheltered her from._

_Preposterous._

_Originally, the shadow had started off in the direction he knew the closest human residencies to be. He had visited the area many times; driven many there to madness. Strangely, the longer he walked, the more he wanted to keep her there with him._

_He recognized the ridiculous nature of such a notion. He wanted to find the cause, the root of it._

_With hesitation, he slowed his pace and looked down at the girl._

_The calm expression of sleep graced her elegant features, eyes closed and lashes full against her high cheeks. Her skin was so colorless, it reminded the shadow of his own. That sparked a small, almost unnoticeable feeling of joy within him. The urge to lightly touch her face stirred in his mind, to map out each curve with his fingers._

_No._

_Drop her. Leave her there to die. Forget about her and find someone to rip apart. Move on._

_The shadow listened to the voice of reason._

_Steeling himself, he let the human girl fall from his arms and into the snow. He dared not look down, and as he stepped over her sleeping form, he dared not look back._

**_Oh my, that was actually hard to write. ;-;_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay realllyyyyy small chapter. Think of it more as an overture. I just HAD to add this snippet before I got off for the night.**

The girl was aware of a falling sensation, the sudden loss of warmth. She felt herself land on a cold surface, but it was not enough to completely pry her from sleep.

However, the fading footsteps managed pierce that veil. Her eyes, swollen and red, snapped open just in time to watch a dark, blurry figure disappear behind the trees.

Such familiar footsteps. A signature walk. She knew they meant the coming of fear and terror.

They meant the approach of warmth and comfort.

Confusion racked the girl's cloudy head, and the beginnings of a merciless headache took root. She realized just how cold she was. Absolutely freezing.

With a hiss of pain, she rose up on her elbows and took in her surroundings. The events of the night came back to her in broken bits and pieces.

The woods. Glass. Falling and being lifted. Held and healed. Carried and dropped.

Shadows upon a faceless head.

The girl cried out in despair.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was so difficult to write, no clue why. Really trying to stress just how upset Slenderman is. No clue what's going to happen next.**

_Strangled cries and grunts. Loud crunches and snaps._

_The shadow fancied himself a composer. He believed his music to outshine Beethoven and Tchaikovsky. No orchestra could ever hope to produce such beauty._

_Yes, his music was nearly perfect._

_He knew what it lacked. As he bashed his instrument against a nearby tree over and over again, he knew exactly what piece was missing. Without it, he would never achieve a true masterpiece._

_The shadow needed a whispery voice._

_Sweet, pathetic pleas._

_With the utmost disgust, he studied his instrument.; a limp, blood-soaked mess. Protruding bone and exposed muscle._

_A surprising improvement from what it looked like before. Oh, how he longed for an instrument worthy of his music._

_Just then, the shadow heard the sorrowful cries of the girl he had left behind, tucked in a blanket of snow._

_As soon as that beautiful melody met him, rage and regret clouded his thoughts._

_The shadow lifted the broken body, just as a composer would lift his wand, and smashed it against a tree with every ounce of strength he possessed._

_After the sickening crunch, the shadow no longer fancied himself a composer._

_His music paled in comparison to the little one's._

When her voice gave out under the strain of sobs and wails, the girl rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. When she finally thought she was falling into death's abyss, concerned voices shot through the air.

Opening her eyes a crack, she saw lights flashing, hitting the trees and driving back the shadows. Among the shouts and distant sirens, she heard her name, and then felt hands upon her neck and face.

A coarse blanket replaced the snow.

The cold ground disappeared beneath her and a soft mattress greeted her.

As she was carried to the waiting ambulance, the little one saw a white face high in the trees looking down at her, and fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

**I was going to give her a name in this chapter, but I'm not ready to take such a big step haha. I know some of you wanted him to save her once more, but I think it's enough that he even went back. Enjoy and review!**

_To his everlasting shame, the shadow had gone back. With uncanny speed, he had propelled himself through the trees with his fearsome limbs._

_He smelled like the little one. His suit and tie reeked of her. Flowery and feminine. A hind of blood._

_The sensation of her tiny arms around his neck remained, as though she had branded him. He figured that if he saw her, held her once more, it would all go away._

_How could such a short, insignificant encounter affect him so much? What had he done to deserve such an…annoyance? All that he did, he did because it was his nature._

_If anything, he should be rewarded for sparing her life._

_A vicious storm of emotions and scattered thoughts wreaked havoc within the shadow as he neared the spot where the girl lay. When she came into view, he slowed, limbs going rigid._

_He hung from the trees and drank in the view of the little one; hair fanned across the pristine snow, legs curled up against her chest. Against the vast and daunting background of trees and brush, she was the picture of loneliness._

_Lonelier than himself?_

_Before the shadow could slip down from his perch and pick up the girl, a cacophony of sound and light erupted below him._

_Humans. A whole horde of them rushing towards the little one._

_His little one. It took an insurmountable amount of control for him to stay still and not unleash himself upon them as they picked her up and placed her on a gurney, wrapped her in blankets and readied her for an IV._

_An older woman, concern etched deep in her face, held the girl's hand and cried as she was carried away by two men._

_Layer upon layer of anger was building within the shadow. The paramedic's radios all wailed and screeched with static together, causing unease and alarm among them as they headed out._

_He memorized the faces of each one, every feature. They would all meet a terrible end at his hand. Slow and agonizing._

_As the lights faded and the voices dissipated, he held her delicate face in his gaze once more._

_The slender shadow landed on the ground, straightened his tie, and followed._


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for me to give a BIG HUGE THANK YOU to DreamingMyDreams for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy that this fic is bringing out an emotional response in people. It's awesome motivation. I actually read through everything I have so far and cried a bit. Drew some of my fav moments and cried a little more. Another itty bitty chapter for you guys!**

She awoke in a small room, filled with the aroma of rubbing alcohol. The annoying smell tickled her nose and drew a sneeze out of her. The girl's green eyes opened lazily.

It was dark, the only illumination coming from a dim overhead bulb.

A hospital room.

Then came the ache that snaked through her whole body, focusing on her wrists. She moaned in pain and tried rolling on her side, but that caused even more discomfort. The girl's small hands slipped out from underneath the covers and covered her face, trying to hold back the tears.

Her wrists felt heavy.

Confused, she poked at the white bandages that were wound tightly around them.

What had happened to her?

Slowly, the girl rose herself up and brought her bandaged feet down on the linoleum floor. Her head throbbed and became dizzy as she stood, and she grabbing onto the IV pole for support.

After her head cleared, she made her way over to a mirror that hung from the wall. Hesitantly, she looked into it.

A sad, sickly girl stared back at her. Weary, emerald eyes framed by a pale face. Her bow lips were colorless. Hair, a mane of knots and tangles, fell over her shoulders like a muddy waterfall.

The girl had never thought herself pretty.

Turning away from the reflective glass in revulsion, her eyes fell upon the stand that stood next to the bed. A glass bowl sat on top, and two strips of black material seemed to spill from the rim.

Nausea gripped her stomach as she trudged over and reached out her hand, fingertips grazing the soft material.

"Embeth, you're awake."


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY got a game plan for the future of this fic. It's vague and will probs change a bit, but I feel pretty damn good about it at this point. I'm not as nervous to continue now. Just to clear up any confusion, our little girl is like, eighteen. I refer to her as such because it puts emphasis on innocence and frailty, and helps add contrast to her and Slenderman. I read through it all again and realized DAMN, sounds like a ten year old :3**

_He had never noticed appearances, never decided upon victims by what they looked like or their gender. The shadow was without any prejudice._

_Walking down the street, cloaked in darkness, he mused over the little one's appearance._

_She appeared…human, of course._

_He was hesitant to explore it further, but he did. He thought of her petite frame and gentle curves. He mentally smiled when images of her delicate face danced across his mind._

_She was the meaning of frailty. She was the embodiment of femininity._

_His pace quickened, out of desire to see her, desire to destroy her. She was a sickness, one that spread quickly and without mercy._

_In that moment, the shadow loathed himself as he had loathed humans. He was no better than them now._

_He could fix that. He could drive her insane, make her fear the coming of night. He could be there, darkening her dreams and blurring her reality._

_No doubt, that would rid this ache._

_Sadly, it wasn't what he wanted to do, and he knew it wasn't what he was going to do._

_The hospital where the shadow knew her to be came into view. A strange pressure began to build in chest._

_Anticipation._

The nurse had walked in on the trance-like Embeth, her wide eye's unmoving and dainty fingers petting the ripped cloth almost lovingly. When she called her name, the young girl whimpered and collapsed upon the floor.

Worried hospital staff cycled through her room for the next few hours before allowing her to sleep unsupervised. The door however, was to remain locked, as well as the window.

In the wee hours of the morning, Embeth stirred in her troubled sleep. She dreamt of the faceless shadow, the warmth and carrier. His long fingers danced upon her cheek and whisked away her tears as they fell.

In her dreams, a white, smoothed over face nuzzled her neck and cooed sweet words that only she could hear.

If one were to peak into the dark hospital room, they would see a slender figure bent over a sleeping girl.

**This got to me a bit...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A thousand views? ;-; In celebration, I shall update a few times tonight ****J **

_The shadow cursed his weakness and he climbed up the brick wall, shamed himself as he slipped inside the window with ease._

_Doubt fled from him as soon as the girl came into view. Small, helpless and so vulnerable; just as she had looked in the woods. He stood silent and still for quite a while, seemed to gain sustenance from the sight of her alone. The shadow felt like a starving man, with a feast sitting before him._

_She stirred._

_Dreams? _

_Slowly, as if approaching a dangerous animal, he walked to the side of her bed. A look of distress spread across her face, and a sigh of frustration left her. Oh, how could such an insignificant creature twist his murderous nature into something kind and warm, filled with despicable human emotions?_

_She stirred again, and this time, the shadow reached out for her. He felt…nervous. For the first time in his existence, he was filled with trepidation. He hated it._

_Almost loved it._

_Warmth invaded his fingers as soon as they touched the girl's cheeks. It was alarming, but he welcomed it. _

_He had wanted to touch her face in the woods. He had wanted graze her long lashes and soft lips. Porcelain cheeks and small nose._

_All the beautiful features he would never possess. _

_A heavy sorrow fell upon him; to combat it, the slender shadow fell gracefully to his knees and tucked his empty face into the girl's neck._

Do not fret, little one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kinda lingering on this scene, because I need to be careful with how I proceed. I was going to add a big dialogue between Embeth and the nurse from the last couple chapters, but I like the whole….NOT dialogue thing I got going on here haha. Oh little story within the story! I dream about Slenderman constantly. Strange, right? Anyways, one in particular stood out. I was running from some serial killer who was framing me for murder. He backed me up into a shed and was about to strike, when Slenderman comes up behind him and shoots a tentacle straight through him. I stood there in shock while he slung the body over his shoulder and began to walk away. Being stupid, I reached for his hand and told him to wait. He turned towards me, tilted his head, and continued on. I woke up and like, peed my pants. Got a little bit of my inspiration for this chapter from it though. 'chapter' hehe. So small..**

_What was to become of him? What good could come of it? He stalked, tortured, maimed and killed. He served no other purposes. _

_Such a distraction. Outside, beyond the hospital, there were bones waiting to be crushed and blood begging to be spilled._

_The shadow was not beyond the hospital, where he belonged. He was kneeling in the dark, trying to give his little one a bit of comfort in her troubled slumber. Sadly, he probably wasn't providing much. _

_It wasn't his a strong point of his._

_His fingers acted of their own accord, stroking her cheeks lovingly, while he nuzzled her neck. Silky hair tickled his white skin, hot breath warmed his hand. Why was he doing this? What would happen if she were to wake up?_

_So much had happened in only a few short hours, and too many lines had been crossed. The shadow gave the girl a final stroke upon her cheek, before pulling back. _

_Something happened then that the slender shadow did not anticipate. _

_The unconsious girl reached out and latched her small hand onto his own. _

_He had told himself that she was sleeping and wasn't aware of what she was doing. It didn't matter though. The burst of emotion within him drowned out any and all logic. In his mind, she had acknowledged him, trusted him even. _

_Gently, he brought her tiny hand to his 'cheek'. There it stayed for quite some time. _

_It stayed there until the dark night delivered the dawn. _


	17. Chapter 17

**I am….really really sorry. I took a little unexpected hiatus from this because I had no clue what to write next. I promise, my updates will not be so far and few between. I read through it all again and GOOD GRAVY the typos I missed. My mind starts heading in a thousand different directions and the result? Sentences that don't completely make sense. Sorry!**

Cold, damp air was blowing past Embeth's face, blushing her cheeks and tousling her hair. Was she back in the woods, preparing to die while bathed in midnight?

Anywhere but there.

No. There was a pillow beneath her throbbing head, and a blanket tucked around her.

The hospital room. Safe.

With a groan, she rose into a sitting position and drew the blanket up to her neck. Her breath was visible; the whole room seemed to have a thin sheet of dew covering it.

Embeth turned her attention to the open window. Morning light poured through like liquid gold, setting fire to the mist that seeped in. She was able to appreciate the unusually beautiful moment, despite the pain and confusion .

It was a while before the nurse came in to check on her. It worried Embeth, how unnerved she appeared when she saw the open window. The young girl heard her murmur something about it being locked the night before.

After almost an hour of trying to coax answers from the frail girl and receiving nothing but her melancholy stare, the nurse left the room and defeat. Another returned to deliver a small, bland breakfast; it sat untouched and cold until her return.

Whispers of the strange, suicidal girl traveled through the hospital like wildfire. She invoked an uneasy feeling in those who tended to her; the air around her seemed heavy, her eyes held no shine. That afternoon, an experienced and respected psychologist walked into her room, determined to make her talk.

He walked out a confused, unsure man.

Embeth's own grandmother couldn't get her to explain why she had tried to take her own life. She became hysterical, crying and screaming nonsense at her granddaughter.

By evening, the whole staff was avoiding the girl, leaving her to curl up under the covers in the lonely room. Silent tears soaked her pillow as the sun was pushed from it's throne, as the moon reclaimed lordship. An apprehensive nurse checked on Embeth and quickly left, the door locking and lights dimming in her wake. Left alone with her tortured thoughts, the girl sobbed.

What was wrong with her? Why hadn't she explained herself, explained why she had hurt herself? Even while her grandmother became filled to the brim with sorrow in front of her, she kept silent. She caused her pain, her only family.

Why hadn't she told the psychologist about the tall, faceless man?


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter today! I like this one a lot. It's easier for me to write in Slendy's point of view, rather than Embeth's haha. **

_The slender shadow had left his little one, with no intentions of coming back. It Didn't take long for him to change his mind. He was barely out the window in fact, when thoughts of seeing her again surfaced._

_How could he not? Oh, how beautiful and unlike him she was. The more he adored her, the more he despised himself for letting such a thing happen._

_The future was so uncertain. Thinking about it made him weary. As much as he wanted to focus on the blossoming moments of the present, the shadow was unable to. He was not foolish and spontaneous, nor did he live in the moment. He wasn't human._

_He certainly wasn't human._

_A point that was becoming more and more difficult to come to terms with. What he was had no name. Last night, the shadow would have taken pride in the mysterious veil that surrounded his existence. He thought differently now, after caring for the girl._

_In hopes of suppressing the yearning within him, the shadow took himself far away from the hospital. In hopes of forgetting her wide and fearful eyes, he killed all that came into view. Into the woods, he drew them. Their appetites for adventure and mystery propelled them deep into the natural labyrinth, and when the fear took hold of them, the thin figure satisfied his own hunger. In a way, it was a trade. _

_He felt nothing for those he crushed and mangled, broke and dismembered. Not an ounce of remorse filled him as their eyes became devoid of life. How could he show mercy and more to a girl who wanted to die, yet unleash such cruel treatment to all others?_

_Oh, his little one. Even in the rapture of his carnage, the shadow felt her hand against his cold skin. _

_The daylight was slipping away. A bolt of anticipation hit the shadow as he dropped the shell of what was once a living thing. It was time to visit her._

_As he left the blood-stained patch of woods in the direction of the hospital, the slender man fidgeted with the ripped sleeves of his suit._

_Beloved anticipation._


	19. Chapter 19

_Peeking into the window, the slender man could see a small form curled underneath the blankets. It trembled and rose with uneven breath. _

_She was awake and crying. _

_This wouldn't work. This disrupted his plans. If she were sleeping, he could slip into the room and be close to her. Surely now, she would scream and resist his affections._

_Is that what his actions were? Affections?_

_His limbs flattened and slipped between the window and brick, unlocking it from the inside. Against his instincts, the shadow lifted the pane and silently entered. There he stood almost awkwardly, smoothing his suit and adjusting his tie. One long, graceful step forward and he was at the girl's bedside._

_A clipboard hung from the metal frame; carefully, he picked it up and studied it's contents. _

_On the front page, a name was typed in bold, black letters. Embeth…_

_His little one was Embeth. The name couldn't have been more perfect for her. He allowed his white fingers to trace it slowly, entranced by the simple, sweet title._

_The little one, his little Embeth, sniffled quietly and shifted. The squeaky bed pulled the slender man out of his reverie, drew his attention back on her. Slightly panicked, he put the clipboard down without a sound and stood still. _

_Did she know he was here?_


	20. Chapter 20

Even while wading in the lake of self-pity she had created, Embeth sensed the foreign presence, the shift in the still air. The instinct to be afraid was but a dull pulse, buried beneath the waves of sadness. It was so much more convenient to lie still and silent. So much easier to ignore whatever horror stood in the room, an arm's length away.

To say that she felt eyes upon her would be wrong. Embeth knew that it had no eyes. Did it see through the pale skin that stretched over a prominent brow? Did it speak, even though it bore no lips?

Was it really there?

No. She wouldn't look. She had made that mistake in the woods.

_Once again, the little one's fear permeated the air. Like an expensive perfume, it tickled his senses and beckoned him nearer. The slender man was not strong enough to resist such temptation. Along with the desire to eliminate the distance between them, was the urge to speak to her. He had said things to her while she had dreamt, but it wasn't the same._

_Would he be able to say a word without being interrupted by her screams? _

_In a gesture of near-defeat, the slender man rose his hand and traced the flat area where a mouth should have been. His branch-like limbs went slack before retreating into his back._

_To have a mouth that could be joined with hers._

_The slender man found courage within himself and holding onto it with dear life, he slowly walked around to the other side of the bed._


	21. Chapter 21

**The feels are a bit too much for me. Also, I discovered the joys of these insertable horizontal lines. Just uh...saying :)**

_A feminine face barely protruded from underneath the blankets. Small hands held onto the lumpy pillow with white-knuckle force. Her eyes were closed, lashes fanned out against her cheeks._

_Her eyes were closed but she was awake. The slender shadow saw Embeth's futile efforts to still her trembling. He stepped forward once more, until his long legs touched the edge of the bed. _

_He knew that he was prolonging her fear; he hated himself for it. _

_He reveled in it._

_It was the music that he longed to make. The whimpers she uttered, her labored breath; he was a composer once again. _

_He wondered if someday, he would cause her to smile, maybe even laugh. _

_Of course not. It simply wasn't what he did._

" I'm sorry that I frighten you."

* * *

Embeth clenched the pillow, as if it would keep her from being taken away. Would it take her, whatever was lurking in her room?

A voice, deep and soft, echoed in her mind. If falling snow could speak, surely it would sound like that. It uttered a whispery apology. So lulling, she almost opened eyes before sense washed over her. Embeth buried her face in the hard mattress.

"Go away," She whispered, her voice comparable to mouse's squeak. She knew it was a futile request. Familiar fingers began to pet her hair, their touch feather-light. If it weren't for the circumstances, the soft contact would have been comforting and welcome. It was hard for the terrified girl to resist leaning into the slender hand.

"_But I can't."_


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm such a bucket of fluff. I cried whilst writing this.**

What was she to do with such words, such a declaration of defeat? If the tall, faceless man was handing over his own will, what had she won? Why her?

Embeth was no match for the shock, could not oppose the curiosity. As the pale hand continued to stroke her, she looked up.

She had hoped that maybe that whole night had been a dream, that what she had seen was nothing more than a hallucination brought on by her near-death state. Embeth had prayed that she would look up and see nothing.

The strange, faceless man that had saved her in the cold night was all too real. There he stood, 'looking' down at her. Even with no mouth, no eyes to show emotion, he emitted it. Waves of feeling and affection rolled off of him. Embeth was able to ignore her fear long enough to take in every inch of his appearance; the red tie hanging from his neck, the shadows underneath his smooth forehead. Her eyes traveled down his long arm, to the ripped cuffs of his black suit. Unable to make a sound, Embeth allowed tears of every emotion to run down her cheeks.

The tall man seemed to be surprised by her reaction to him, his head tilting. When his hand began to leave her hair, she felt the loneliness that had driven her into the woods that night settle in her soul.

"No." Embeth reached out and slowly laced her fingers into his, allowing them to be swallowed by the man's large hand.

Was she defeated as well, or was she just too afraid to oppose him?

Trying to decipher her feelings was too difficult. Instead of making sense of her actions, Embeth brought the pale hand to her cheek and just as he had done the night before, held it there.

* * *

_If the slender man were human, if he had eyes, they would have shed a thousand tears. Time slowed and nearly stopped as his little one had looked at him in fear and awe, as she slipped her small fingers in between his own and brought his hand to her wet, flushed cheek. Never had he seen such a helpless creature. One so helpless, she turned to him for comfort._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ah, my heart. **_

_It was a while before his little one's crying ceased. He cared not that her tears soaked his pale hand. His attention was on her and her alone. _

"_Embeth, my child," He said in the most gentle tone he could manage, "I am here." _

_His words did not calm her, as he had hoped they would. The girl's quiet whimpering escalated into loud wails. It pained him, hurt him to see her sweet face veiled by such sorrow. Eyes so vibrant and green did not deserve to be swollen and wet. Her smooth cheeks were not meant to be red and streaked._

_Her mouth was meant to smile, not frown._

_The slender man sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging far over the edge. Trying to ignore his apprehension, he gathered Embeth in his arms and pulled her onto his long lap. She showed no resistance, only let out a soft gasp. _

_After a few moments, his little one pressed her cheek against him and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. _

_Elated beyond belief, the tall man held her close, his fingers twirling her locks of her silky hair lazily. Her weeping had stopped, her occasional sniffling the only sound in the room. _

_How had things changed so much, and so fast? Where had Embeth's fear gone? Oh, he cared not. All that mattered was the radiant girl in his arms, holding him as he held her. He could rid himself of the memories of that night. He did not want to remember her cold and near death, unconscious and limp in his arms._

_Whenever the lonely and hopeless reality of his existence closed in on him, the slender man would only have to remember the moment she had accepted his embrace and returned it. _


	24. Chapter 24

**I know these chapter are sorry excuses for chapters…'tis my writing style.**

The tall man may have been the meaning of fear itself, but Embeth could not resist his warm arms. He was an abnormality, a deadly anomaly, but his soft, baritone voice calmed her. It pushed the demons from her broken mind. He did not pester her with questions, did not ask why.

Fear on two long, spindle legs. Comfort from a faceless, willowy man.

Everywhere their bodies met, heat pooled; her arms, her cheek, the exposed skin of her legs. She was so aware of his movements, his fingers twirling in her hair. He swayed back and forth gently, almost unnoticeably. It reminded Embeth of her childhood; climbing to the tops of trees that leaned with the wind.

Her hand, following a quiet instinct buried deep within her, slid up the crisp material of the man's suit. She kept her head down, afraid to look up at him as her palm met with the perfectly smooth skin of his 'face'. Her thumb traced over the slight indent of his chin, the plane where a nose would lay. She grazed his high cheekbone and brought the tips of her fingers to the nape of his neck, stroking it gently.

The girl felt his arms tighten around her, felt the man tense and relax with a sigh.

"What is your name?" Embeth whispered, not expecting a reply. She was surprised when the man's wonderful voice filled her mind.

"_I am without a name."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I know some of you want longer chapters…but I just can't. I could try, because I've finally posted my Halloween story and need time to update that, so to make up for the time between updates, I'll make the chapters for this longer…if that made a lick of sense. Another BIIIIIG thank you to DreamingMyDreams. Honestly, I sit around and wait for a review from you whenever I update. Dat motivation! Yeah, you guys should read my other fic, too. It ain't bad.**

Embeth tried her best to hold back the river of tears, the sobs begging to be let past her lips. It was hopeless.

To go through life nameless, to live with a cloud of fear surrounding you; it was unimaginable to her. The tall man's sorrow had become her sorrow. If he couldn't cry, she would cry for him.

In that moment, she did cry. Throwing her arms around the man's thin neck and burying her face in his suit, she sobbed. She feared that he would be put off by her behavior, and cried even harder when he held onto her with the same hopeless abandon as she.

Just as the man's emotions rippled from him, his loneliness was all too apparent.

Embeth realized that she had more in common with the willowy being than with anyone else. It took her seventeen years and a night of self-harm to find someone who understood her, who shared her solitude and longed to be rid of it.

He found her, rather.

After she had once again calmed down, the exhausted girl allowed herself to savor the moment, the beautiful situation. As her fingers continued to waltz along his neck, she breathed in her friend's scent; earthy, a hint of copper. His soft suit tickled her cheek, and his arms warmed her to the core.

There was still fear within her, a lone burning ember of doubt concerning the strange man. He was certainly not human. She remembered the branches that loomed above him, rooted in his back.

His 'face', which had struck fear in her only a couple night before, now filled her with awe. It was, in the strangest sense of the word, beautiful. Underneath the white skin, clearly defined cheeks that created the deepest shadows when light hit them just right. His skin, soft and without any imperfections.

His hands; long, thin fingers that possessed a touch lighter than that of snow. His gentle strokes and caresses stirred something within her, but she had yet to decipher the tense, warm sensation.

Had her strange friend ever been told what he really was?

"You're beautiful," Embeth whispered into his neck.

* * *

_The slender man had been able to adjust to his little one's acceptance. That , he was able to do._

_Things had changed again. Her acceptance had shifted into…need. When he had stated that he had no name, she had been overcome with sadness and sympathy. With no hesitation, she brought herself closer to him still, her fragile arms wrapping about his neck and precious face pressing into him. He had returned her urgency. How could he not?_

_Yes, he did not completely own himself anymore. The girl now held so much of him. The realization sparked happiness…and worry_

_He did not deserve such affection. His little one was meant to be cared for by a human man, one who could stand just a few inches taller than her. A man who could kiss her troubles and fears away._

_He did not deserve her embrace._

_Oh, but he was weak. He could tell himself that very same thing again and again and still give into his desire to hold her, breathe in her flowery scent, feel her weight upon him._

_The scratchy material of her bandages reminded him of her tiny body in the snow, how helpless she had been._

_No. Never again. He was here now, and forever._

_The slender man had accepted change once again, only to be thrown off once more by the little one's words._

_She had called him beautiful._

**Okay…these feels. I don't know how, but I manage to make myself cry every time ;-;**


	26. Chapter 26

**This was hard to write. Trying to slip in sexual tension when Slendy's involved is difficult.**

When the silence ceased to be interrupted by crying, and when the amazement over her strange had waned a little, the exhausted girl looked up from her place in his arms.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Her voice was a little more than a whimper. Embeth prayed that she did not sound as pathetic as she suspected. Who was she to ask for the company of such abnormal perfection?

To think that barely an hour ago, she was scared to death of him.

"No," He said, voice more lulling than rain against a window, "I will stay with you."

With that, Embeth felt him lower her onto the bed. A rope of nerves and uncertainty twisted in her belly, as she laid there on her back, looking up at his daunting form.

He 'appeared' as nervous as she.

In a gesture filled with all the care and gentility in the world, the tall man pulled the blanket up and over her petite body, his hand ghosting over her bare leg. She did her best to suppress the involuntary shudder. As if the man were joining his lover in bed, he allowed himself to lay down next to her, his legs bent and crossed. Embeth's body tensed to an almost painful degree, feeling his weight balance the uncomfortable mattress.

* * *

_The slender man had always been fine-tuned to human emotions, even more so in the girl's case. Everything she felt could be read in her expression. Placing her back on the bed, he saw the flicker of fear and uncertainty in her eyes._

_He knew it was too much to ask of her, to be completely unafraid of him. Ignoring the hiccup of disappointment in his heart, he tucked her in carefully and sprawled himself out upon the small bed, making sure to keep a few inches between them. She was already as still as stone._

_The man wondered just how silly they looked; a tiny, wide-eyed girl lying next to a faceless man in a suit._

_He would have smiled…_

_"Would you like…to lay against me?" He asked her. Yes, he wanted to give her warmth and comfort but his intentions were not entirely selfless. He needed to be near her, to touch her, protect her from nightmares._

_When almost a minute passed without any reply, the slender man almost gave up hope._

_The bed squeaked beneath his little one as she scooted herself next to him. Gently, as if she were afraid to break him, Embeth tucked herself underneath his arm and turned his chest into a pillow._

_A finale-like explosion of fireworks burst within him, illuminating the shadows of doubt._


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Life is crazy. Also, I've realized just how similar this and my Halloween story are…whoops.**

Was Embeth feeling true happiness? Had she been granted shelter from the harsh world that spun around her with deafening speed and sound?

Her friend blocked it all out, the perpetual sadness and hopeless thoughts. He replaced it all with warmth and beauty, his own beauty.

How long had it been since she had fallen asleep peacefully, free from the cold sweat that came with the nightmares?

* * *

_The slender man did not sleep that night. His little one was too perfect; he was hollow, had to soak up every last drop of her radiance. Like a strange puzzle, they fit together. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep._

_She did so with a smile on her face, he observed._

_While she slept against him, still and peaceful, he twirled her hair in his long fingers. He stroked her cheeks, held her close, nuzzled the top of her head. The affection that had been so foreign to him not long ago had become a natural reaction to his pretty Embeth._

_Oh, she had called him beautiful. Was there truth in that? _

_The slender man had never thought himself beautiful. Strange and terrifying, tall and deformed; those were words that came to mind. As much as humans had sickened him before, there was something they possessed that he envied, that he yearned for. _

_A face._

* * *

Without opening her eyes, Embeth knew he had left. Warm sun played across her face, but a cold pillow rested underneath her head, and the smooth silk of his tie was not beneath her fingers. His rippling waves of emotion were missing. She had wished to see him in the daylight, but it wasn't to be.

Had her friend stayed with her through the night? He must have, because never had she slept so soundly. Waking up rested and content was simply not something that happened to her.

Scratching at the annoying bandages on her wrist, Embeth smiled and allowed herself to cry.

Tears of happiness, she figured.

* * *

_Leaving her was perhaps the most difficult thing the slender man had done in his long life. Carefully, he had slipped from the tiny bed and, making sure his little one was tucked in and warm, climbed through the window. _

_He wanted to stay there forever, next to her on the little, cramped bed. With the coming of daylight, he knew the damned nurses would be in soon, poking and prodding Embeth with questions. They didn't deserve answers._

_Even though curiosity bit at him like a hungry spider, the slender man was not going to ask her why she had tried to kill herself. He sensed her sadness, knew that she was broken and fragile, emotionally and physically. For one so young to be so full of sorrow…_

_Leaning against the outside wall of the hospital, fidgeting with the ripped sleeves of his suit, the tall shadow watched the sunrise with the flower of love blooming within him._


	28. Chapter 28

**A little interlude type thing right here. I love elaborating on Slendy's thoughts. Had to add this part tonight; got the idea in the shower and didn't want to forget..**

_Was it possible that the slender man's purpose had changed? Had he a purpose to begin with?_

_His natural inclination, his instinct, had always been to bring terror. Things had shifted completely. Instead of roaming a dark forest, using his powerful limbs to maim and murder, he was strolling through a sunlit field._

_Strolling. Through a field. He chuckled inwardly. Strolling suited his long legs, and the sun did feel pleasant on his 'face'._

_In fact, the scene before him was quite beautiful. The virgin snow sparkling beneath the fair sky, stray blades of grass sprouting from the incredible white. _

_Embeth would only add to the landscape. Her fair skin and dark hair would blend into the gentle landscape as if she were painted there. Yes, her perfection continued to amaze him. She was the envy of angels, an artist's dream. _

_The slender man's hand absently rose to his neck and traced where his little one's fingers had been. She had touched him, willingly and with the grace of a swan. What had pushed her fear aside? What had extinguished the violent fire within him?_

_Maybe it was fate. He was there, in the cold woods, at the exact moment Embeth had entered the trees and pulled out the broken glass. The memory stung. He did not like to think of her in pain, cold and alone. _

_It must have been fate. His little one was sent to him, as he was to her. He was meant to pick her up from the cold ground, meant to be held in her fearful eyes. He was supposed to regret dropping her weak body into the snow, just as much as he was supposed to go back for her._

_It made sense and yet, it didn't. The slender man did not wish to ruin the peaceful stroll with any more self-questioning and doubt. Holding onto the image of his little one, he continued through the field._


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay another snippet, sorry! I have a stupid French project due tomorrow and the shower is beckoning, calling to me…**

Embeth was happy that the day had been almost completely void of annoying interuptions. She discovered that if she smiled a bit, ate what they gave her and spoke a word or two, the nurses left her alone most of the time.

Time, it seemed, had the speed of a turtle. It passed slowly and almost deliberately, taunting her. When the blue sky faded into shades of yellow and orange, she became restless beyond compare and slid her feet out from under the covers. She paced around the bed a few times before leaning against the windowsill and watching the sun set behind the scattered trees.

Among the silhouettes of large trunks and bare branches was an unusual figure.

No, it wasn't a tree. Trees did not have white skin that glowed in the faintest light. Trees did not tilt their heads.

The urge to draw back from the window passed quickly, but the need to climb down and run to him increased with each passing second. The figure shifted his weight, appeared anxious. Did he share her impatience?

After a few minutes, when twilight was replaced with the stars, her friend began to move towards the hospital. Embeth's heart skipped a beat before speeding up considerably. She wiped her damp forehead with the back of her hand and pushed her hair back. Nervous movements of a nervous girl.

When the tall man disappeared from her vision, she walked backwards until her thigh met the metal bed frame. She watched as a strange, black branch squeezed under the window and unlocked it from the inside. Her breath froze as the glass was lifted and a blank face appeared.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, writer's block kind of took over…**

_As he scaled the brick wall almost effortlessly, the slender man could sense his little one's spark of fear. It was to be expected, even after the tender moments they had shared the night before. He was still…frightening. _

_Just like his first visit, he slipped a black limb through the window and undid the latch. Pushing aside his apprehension, he peeked in to see a wide-eyed Embeth staring at him._

_Oh, even in the oversized white hospital gown , even with her tangled, messy curls…she was perfect. _

_Slowly, he pulled his long legs up and over the windowsill. Only when he was standing inside, still and tall, did he realize his strong limbs were still looming above his back. He followed Embeth's stare as she studied them. Fear and curiosity sparkled in her eyes. _

_Not wanting to scare her off, the slender man allowed the strange branches to sink into his back. His little one gasped. _

_Straightening his tie, he hated to admit, had become a way to still his fidgety, nervous hands. Knowing he looked awkward, the tall shadow decided to speak first._

"_Hello, Embeth." _

_Like a tiny tree in the wind, she swayed. Her hands clung to the sides of her gown. Her stance worried him._

"_I uh…" Her words were quiet, strangled even, " hello." A nervous smile played over her lips, which encouraged him to take a step forwards. She didn't take one back._

"_Are you well?" The slender man listened to his own voice, low and rumbling. He was surprised that it didn't frighten her. She shifted her weight and gave a slight nod, while tucking hair behind her ear._

_She did that when she was nervous._

"_A little tired," She squeaked, looking down at the floor. He sensed that she had more to say, and he wanted to know what she was feeling and thinking. How many questions she probably had, questions he may not be able to answer._

"_I know that I…probably frighten you. Maybe not as much," He paused and moved closer, "as I did before. At least, I hope not." Surprisingly, his little one did not move away, but her eyes stayed down. He moved in a bit closer. _

"_I'm not afraid."_


	31. Chapter 31

Embeth was afraid. As much as she wanted to throw her arms around her strange friend, as much as she needed to be held, she was too scared. Mentally stepping away from herself, she examined the situation. Had loneliness driven her to befriend the tall man or was it something more, something real?

His voice. How it drew her into a world separate from her sad reality, a world inhabited by them alone.

Without lifting her eyes, Embeth knew he had stepped closer. Did he know she was lying?

Of course he did. She was a terrible liar. If her hesitation didn't show how she truly felt, her trembling voice did.

Another step forward.

"I apologize," He said softly. Slowly, Embeth forced herself to look up at the looming figure. The adoration and awe she had felt the night before returned. Taking a deep breath, she moved closer; there was less than a foot of space between them.

"No, please don't. Just…please don't leave." Before she could stop herself, the frail girl began to cry. Immediately, she felt familiar arms wrap around her. "It's not you. I'm just so pathetic!"

Embeth was beginning to lose track of how many times she had cried in the tall man's arms.

"Why do you cry, my small one?" He cooed, arms tightening around her. She looked up at her friend's blank visage, wiping tears from her cheek.

"Don't go, I'm so alone," She whimpered. The girl was not used to affection and acceptance, and she had expected the man to recoil from her.

Such a child.

"You needn't fear. I am here, aren't I? Just as I was," He cupped her cheek, "in the woods that night."

How tall and elegant he was. Why was he there, in the woods? Why was he in her small, white hospital room?

All the questions were blown from her mind like ashes in wind. The smooth skin of where her friend's mouth should have been was pressed against her forehead gently.

A 'kiss'.


	32. Chapter 32

**Gooooooood gravy, I am a corndog.**

_The slender man had spent a great part of his life observing humans, watching their strange and irrational behavior. The seemingly endless amount of time he had at his disposal had led to boredom, and that had led books._

_Yes, he read. Over the ages, he had sampled an insurmountable amount of literature. Humans may have been the bane of his existence, but there were a few genius minds mixed in with the monkeys. _

_Like a near-dead blossom drinking in the rain, the slender man drank up all the poetry and fiction he could find. Love, it seemed, was a reoccurring theme in almost everything he read, but he never could understand or comprehend such an emotion, such a need. It was useless, a hunger that could never truly be satisfied. Love was selfish and stupid. In fact, he had doubted its existence. Mankind had a tendency to create illusions, to bathe the truth in fog. Love could be used as an excuse for bad behavior or lust. _

_His Embeth, his beloved little one, feared his departure. He didn't understand how she could think such a thing. Nothing in creation could tear him away from her. _

_The slender man knew that unlike a human man, he could not express what he felt for Embeth physically…but he could try._

_Slowly, he bent down and pressed his phantom mouth to her forehead, and he then understood._

_Tender poems and novels of never-ending romance resurfaced in his memory. He understood them. He saw now, why the man risked his life for the woman. He knew why the poet compared his sweetheart to a summer breeze._

_As the beautiful girl returned the gentle pressure, he understood._


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, updates may get slow again because I've started yet another story….about Silent Hill. Also, I may repost some of these chapters, maybe combine a few and get rid of some terrible typos. That's a maybe. Enjoy chapter 33!**

"Would you…take me out of here? Just for a little while?" Embeth whispered to her friend as she sat upon his lap, her fingers fidgeting with his red tie. The small white room was beginning to grate against her senses. She wanted fresh air, snow underneath her feet. Embeth envied the man's freedom to roam outside, under the stars and hidden by the trees.

"Yes. I know that you are unhappy in this place," her friend said softly. He brought her closer and stroked her blushing cheek. "I want to make you happy."

Embeth smiled and pressed against him lovingly.

"Thank you."

The tall man stood up from the bed and placed her gently on the ground, and after gazing down at her for a moment, removed his suit jacket. Embeth eyed the pristine dress shirt curiously; it was loose around his thin, lean frame. The haunting, blue moonlight outlined the silhouette of his body underneath the crisp, thin material; the contours of his midsection, the sharp hip bones.

"You're staring." Embeth's eyes widened as she took a step back, her face burning.

"No, I'm not," she squeaked as her strange friend draped the huge jacket over her shoulders. All at once, she was engulfed by his lingering warmth and the wonderful, natural scent that clung to him. Forgetting her embarrassment, Embeth sighed contently and smiled up at him. As if smiling back, the tall man tilted his head and nodded.

"I will have to…carry you out the window," he cooed, "may I?" Her friend gestured with his pale hands, adding a certain innocence to the request. Embeth nodded and stepped forward nervously, allowing herself to be lifted into his long arms, almost like a bride. He stayed still for a moment, almost seemed scared to move.

"Do I frighten you when I allow my…limbs to…" he stopped and looked away from her. The small girl understood what he meant, and almost began to cry again.

He was ashamed of himself, of what he was. It broke her heart. Embeth knew that she was sheltered and naïve, that any normal person would scream and flee at the sight of her friend. However, she still believed him to be beautiful, strange limbs and all. Seeing him sad, feeling his despair and doubt, was too much for her. She crawled up his long torso and nuzzled his pale neck, and smiled when she felt him tense and relax.

"I adore you, each and every part of you," she spoke softly, her voice shaking, "so they do not frighten me. You do not frighten me." A shudder traveled through her as the man's hand tightened on her leg. In two steps, he was standing in front of the window. Embeth watched the black branch stretch above his head and relax, before opening the window.

"Hold onto me," the man said, his voice resonating in her chest. She did as she was told, hands linked together behind his slender neck. Peeking out from under her curly mane, Embeth watched his limbs curl around the windowsill and pull them out into the night air.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Once again, tried to slip in some tension…meh, it's bumpy.**_

_The slender man wanted to cry. He knew that no matter how hard he strained his phantom eyes, nothing would happen. _

_Tears would allow the release he needed so badly. All the anger and sadness that had been building up for ages, and the newfound joy. Yes, he knew now that tears could be joyful. _

_With Embeth clinging to him, he climbed down the wall until he felt the crunch of snow beneath his feet. _

"_Where would you like to go?" His little one loosened her grip and smiled up at him; it made his heart ache in the most wonderful way._

"_The woods," she whispered. Taken aback slightly, he stared down ate her. Why would she want to go back, to the place where…_

"_I don't want to forget what happened, or what you did for me." _

_He could not deny her anything. With a curt nod, he started for the woods, the natural labyrinth where their fate's collided._

* * *

_Both the slender man and the small girl stayed silent as they neared the tree line. It was strange, how empty the streets were, as if it was reserved for their travels alone. He would look down at her every now and then, took in her peaceful expression. Her whole body was covered by his suit jacket, but he worried that she would catch cold._

_Yes, just like that night. _

"_You are warm?" Embeth cuddled a bit closer to him, her own heat slipping past his thin shirt and bathing his skin. The sensation was…dangerously pleasurable,_

"_Yes."_

_Her closeness reminded him that his hand was gripping her very bare leg. As if Embeth was reminded of it as well, goose bumps rose on her skin, prickling him. _

_His pace quickened, as did the girl's breathing. _

* * *

Embeth tried to focus on the cold breeze dancing on her cheeks, the evergreens and the milky night sky.

Anything to keep her mind from her strange friend's closeness. Yes, she had been curled against him before, but it was different now. The chilly air was such a contrast to his warm arms, his warm hands. A familiar rope within her belly seemed to twist and knot, creating nausea and warmth all the same.

The tension became almost unbearable, like friction creating fire.

"I c-can walk now," she whispered to her friend. As if debating on whether to let her go, he cocked his head. Half a minute passed before he gently placed her on the ground. She had forgotten that her feet were only protected by thin slippers, but chose to ignore the cold.

The man held out a hand and she gladly took it.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Well, I'm a little stuck_**

_The slender man had to awkwardly shorten his steps so that he wasn't ahead of his Embeth. Her dainty feet barely sunk into the snow as she walked beside him, her grip on his hand steadily increasing. Something was wrong, but he was not sure enough to ask. _

_The woods; it calmed his worries. It was where he began and where he belonged. How strange; he truly resembled the trees. It was as if some higher power had uprooted one and gave it a spark of life. _

_What was he? Deep thought was broken as a tiny voice spoke._

"_How did you come to find me?" A question that he simply couldn't answer truthfully._

"_I was doing just as we are right now, Embeth. Walking." It burned his soul, having to lie. He couldn't tell her. She was so innocent and timid, and it had taken so much for him to earn her trust. What would happen if she knew what he had been doing just moments before he had seen her, glowing and still? Embeth sniffled and tightened her grip again._

"_I thought you were an angel. I thought that I was dead."_

_Oh, she was so far from the truth. _

_He remembered leaning over her cold body, seeing her face twisted with pain. He remembered just how badly he wanted to scare her, to make sure her last moments terrifying. Guilt settled upon him like a sack of bricks._

_He remained silent as they walked on. _

* * *

He had no face to show his emotions, but those waves…

Embeth's dear friend was sad. Sad and regretful. Afraid to question him any further, she remained as silent as he, until they came to a small, familiar clearing. Her forehead broke out in a cold sweat.

"I don't know why I did it, either," she whispered. The breeze picked up, as if it were replying to the horrible statement. Snow began to fall, and Embeth felt the man looking at her. Shame weighed her head down. "I think I was put on this earth for the sole purpose of…being sad."

"Oh, Embeth." His words were deep and breathless. "We are more alike than you will ever know."


	36. Chapter 36

**Ever hear a song once in your life, you don't know the name but it sticks with you for years, and then you FINALLY find it? I was watching Starship Troopers and heard Fade Into You by Mazzy Star. Holy shit. I immediately went to look up the soundtrack and of course, Youtube delivered. It's been on repeat for hours and it rips my heart out. Why? The melody is sad as hell and the lyrics are even worse. It just…fits this story perfectly. The last couple months writing this have, as melodramatic as it sounds, changed the way I look at things. Instead of assuming something about a person or a thing, I give them the benefit of the doubt; I search for the beauty in everything. **

**I've done like, 20 sketches of Embeth and Slender Man during school and I may post them on Deviant art, if ya'll are interested. I kind of forgot my password and username so if I can't put them there, I'll just make a Facebook album for them and hand out the link. **

**!Akatora Kisaragi!…I don't think I'll ever be able finish this, because I want it to be never-ending as well. It's such a joy to write.**

Her beautiful friend was nearly wrong; Embeth knew that they were almost two sides of the same coin. It set her heart aglow, knowing that he recognized it, too.

Did he know how many daylight hours she spent in her mind, replaying moments with him? Remembering the feeling of his suit against her cheek, his warm hands on her skin?

He had the hands of an artist, a composer even. She was his under the innocent strokes.

Admitting to him that she had no concrete reason for what she had done was difficult. Embeth had expected silence in place of a reply. She had prepared herself, knowing full well that he could walk off into the night and never return to her. The thought brought fear back into her heart. Life without him would be even more unbearable than it had been before that night.

Embeth could no longer call him friend; it went miles and miles deeper than that. Other things simply…evaporated when he was near her. Everyday worries and lifelong sadness left her. The air was sweeter and the moon more bright.

Embeth could no longer call him friend; her need for his embrace had turned into the need for his empty kiss, his warmth. Her hand's grip loosened and slipped from his, falling to her side like a dead flower.

"I love you." Her voice was soft, her tone gentle. She looked up at him with an expression of defeat and surrender.

* * *

_The slender man felt sensation leave him and a numbing _warmth _take over. Pins and needles invaded his fingertips, and his heart hummed. _

_Three words with the weight of a thousand, words that were said with such absolute emotion, he believed them to be true. _

_Three words that he never had expected to hear, or utter. _

_Instead of gathering his Embeth in a possessive embrace, the slender man stood as a statue would. He watched her eyes fall to the ground, watched as she engaged in her adorable, nervous behaviors. The cloudy sky broke apart momentarily, allowing midnight beams to illuminate the trees. Under the thin layer of snow, a piece of broken glass caught the light._

_He had to reply, he knew that. He could not allow his fear to ruin things. _

"_I love you, Embeth." He reached out and pulled her close. "My Embeth." She shuddered against him; crying again, no doubt. His suit jacket fell from her shoulders and pooled around her feet. Instead of picking it up, she tugged his shirt lightly. _

"_Pick me up…please." She pleaded, as though expecting him to deny her._

_The slender man lifted her in the air, and shivered with delight as the small girl latched onto him with familiar need. _

**Gahhhhhh ahhhhhh waaaaaaaaa C':**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hfjdshafhjdea,hfjcdzsbjhgyfrdgyuesluogfhes iufrytesghj. Where does a lonely schmuck like me get these FEELS?**

_The walk back to the hospital was the most memorable few minutes of the slender man's not-so-memorable life. _

_The words had been said. Feelings were confessed, and it felt as though neither he nor his little Embeth were holding back anymore. Surely, nothing could compare to the peace he felt with her arms around his neck, her rosy cheeks against his chest. Even more wonderful, he believed she felt the same._

_A few questions remained, questions he knew time would answer. How did Embeth love him? As a brother or father? Friend or…something else?_

_He wasn't even sure of his own intentions. There were mixed and muddled, hard to separate._

_As the hospital came into his view through the falling snow, the slender man decided to simply…not think about it. _

"_I forgot my jacket," he said aloud. It was…almost amazing. How long had it been since he had taken it off? Oh, it wasn't important. The sleeves were ripped, after all._

_He felt the girl stir in his arms and sigh. She was asleep. The slender man tried his best not to jostle her about as he climbed up and through the window. _

* * *

When the green-eyed girl woke up, the moon was still dominant, and the tall man was sprawled out on the bed next to her.

Did he sleep?

"Are you awake?" she whispered, lifting her head off of his shoulder, and almost jumped when he turned to face her.

"Yes." Embeth smiled and settled against him once again.

"I fell asleep on the way here," she said thoughtfully. "I was so warm and…"

"Peaceful," the man whispered, his voice wonderfully low. Embeth nodded, her hand finding his.

They stayed like that for a while, quiet and entwined in the dark.

"Do you sleep?" She asked lazily. He sighed and looked at her, reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I do not think I do. I'm…quite different from you in certain ways." His sadness washed over her, invaded her heart and made it ache. She slid herself up so that barely an inch separated her face from his 'own'. Anxiety and fear erupted inside her as she brought her small hand to the man's cheek.

"Not in the ways that…truly matter," the girl cooed.

Embeth pressed her lips against his pale skin, where a mouth should have been. She trembled, her heart thumped against her chest painfully. Immediately, she wished to take it back; the moment was more overwhelming than anything imaginable.

Before Embeth fainted, she felt a large hand settle on her burning cheek.


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh god okay I really have no excuse other than no inspiration. It has been months, I know but I got home from work tonight and was feeling writey and yes, finally I have updated. I apologize, I feel like trash. But…BUT..enjoy chapter 8. Not only have I updated, but I have turned the heat up, nomesayin, although a gay chick who has no real sexual knowledge might end up completely botching it hahahahaha.**

* * *

When Embeth opened her eyes, she had done so with the hope that it was morning, and that her strange friend had left. Instead, she could see little and he was most certainly lying next to her. She tried to keep her breathing slow and even, tried desperately to calm her fluttering heart. Waves of heat hit her cheeks and she was thankful for the dim lighting.

Slowly, the timid girl looked up from her spot on his chest and furrowed her brow. She remembered, not even he knew if he slept. Oh, please be sleeping.

"Are…you awake?" Her voice was so soft, it barely stood out from the low hum of distant medical machines and wind against the window. Her cheeks began to fade from pink to ivory when he made no reply. Embeth dared not move, only looked at the man's 'face', which was turned away from her and towards the window. One arm was wrapped around her small waist, the other in her hair. They were…so close. In fact, there was not one inch of space between their bodies. Embeth was afraid and oddly…accepting of it. He was warm, the material of his shirt soft and comforting. One long leg was bent, the other stretched out and between her own.

Embeth went completely stiff and contemplated moving, but that would only wake him. How could she face him after what she had done? The fresh memory replayed in her head over and over, making the tension in her limbs unbearable. Never had she felt so foolish. Hot tears, tears she didn't bother to contain, began to spill from her sad eyes. She would not be surprised if the beautiful man left at dawn for the last time. How many lines had she crossed?

He was not human. He was…above humanity. Nobody could compare to him in grace and elegance. The fluid motions of his fingers, the long stride of his legs and yes, she had seen the outline of his body through the white shirt. Lean but strong and in her eyes, perfect. Had she ever looked at a man's body before, had she ever even cared?

Yes, the being next to Embeth stirred feelings inside her that she was completely unable to understand. Heated, heavy…a phantom ache.

Those wonderful shadows that his high cheekbones created, along with the moonlight.

Silently, she brought her small hand to the side of his 'face' and allowed her fingers to graze the smooth, unblemished skin. A shock of sorts ran through her whole body, and she shivered with delight.

Underneath her gentle touch, the slender man shivered as well.

* * *

_Had he really fallen asleep? Could it be possible that he had slept before but never realized it? The tall man had slipped back into consciousness at the touch of soft fingers, his Embeth's fingers. His mind, usually so clear, was obscured by the haze his rest had left, and with the ever-growing warmth within him._

_He tilted his head down slowly and stared deep into her large green eyes, and there he saw surprise, doubt…love?_

_He knew his little one loved him, and he knew all too well how much he loved her. That line however…was blurred. _

_Yes, he knew she felt it too. That coil of what he could only describe as need. It was an ache, a pleasurable pain that was meant to be satisfied. _

_That, however, was out of the question. Never could he do something so taboo, so wrong. Embeth was a human woman-child. She was his to care for, not to desire or use. _

_As he stared down at her, the silence bearing down on them both, the featureless man removed his fingers from her hair and traced her lips with his thumb. She didn't react, her eyes staying on him, but he could see the shock in those emerald depths. He saw his longing mirrored. _

_Could he stop himself?_

_His fingers slid under her chin, grazed her neck and continued to her bare shoulder, where her large hospital gown had fallen. Was it possible for skin to be so soft, so inviting? _

_He was being selfish. What about his love, his little Embeth? How frightened and unsure she must have felt, with his gentle touch finding new places to explore, more skin to ignite._

_But she said nothing, only looked up at him, as if waiting to see what he would do next, how far he would go. Her cheeks were beautifully flushed; lips parted just a bit…enough to let out short, almost labored breaths. The tall man parted from her shoulder and moved his hand down her back, underneath the crisp material of her gown, and he felt her breathing completely stop. He froze, allowed her warmth to pool in the palm of his white hand, savored the curve of her back. _

_Embeth began to tremble. Guilt began to snuff out any delightful sensations he felt. _

_"Oh, my love..." His whisper was deep and full of regret. The slender man swiftly sat up and hugged her to him. She didn't resist, didn't move. What had he done?_

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-so shy and…," Embeth paused, tried to collect her thoughts and her words, "…stupid." The man pulled her tighter against him and shook his head. How could she think such things about herself? Did she truly not see how perfect she was? _

_"My Embeth, you are the meaning of me, the meaning of my very long life." He felt her body tense, knew she was going to cry. "Everything I have seen and done, none of it holds any weight anymore. I have wandered in search of something, without even realizing it. I found it, not knowing how or why. I was led to you, I found you and I gave you warmth as your life tried to ebb away." He nuzzled the top of her head, enjoyed her hair tickling skin. Her hands began to clutch his shirt, but he pulled her away to look at her delicate face, so pale and feminine. The tears she shed had exaggerated her eyelashes, had wet her lips. She was…utterly irresistible. _


	39. Chapter 39

** I am such...a tease**

* * *

_"How can I not touch you, Embeth?" _

_The question was low and husky, his velveteen voice laced with such obvious desire. He chastised himself for being so roughly honest. Did the petite girl understand at all…how much he wanted her? Was she able to decipher her own desires? There was no question in his mind that she yearned for him, yearned for more than just chaste embraces. He would not call it lust. Those innocent doe-eyes could never hold such a surface emotion. _

_The slender man watched as she lowered her head, dark curls falling in front of her face as her hands clung to him. She held him as though he was the only thing keeping her from drifting away in a violent sea of emotions._

_"D-don't ask me that." Her voice was so strained, so fragile. Embeth was a hairbreadth away from allowing her heart and body to take command. Would he regret giving the final push, or not taking the chance to be one with her? _

_He didn't stand a chance and he knew that. He had known it long before their bodies had tangled together on the small bed, before they had created the inescapable need. He reached out and lifted her chin, leaned down and brushed his cheek against her own, nuzzled her soft hair and swan neck._

_Embeth leaned against him, an invitation. _


End file.
